Puting Panali
by MiyuFromLotusAcademy
Summary: [ONESHOT] A sad story. No involvement of tennis here. Isang mahalagang kababata ni Ryoma ang nawalay sa kanya ng mahabang panahon. Ngayon, oras na upang ang mga landas nila'y magtagpo. Makakatulong kaya ang isang puting panali? RyoSaku pls RxR!


elo elo elo! hehe...isa n nmng one-shot ang aking naimbento!

actually, ginawa ko lng 2 for da sake of my project nung 1st yr p ko (kse po 2nd yr n ko ngaung yr 2006-2007!) hehe...at least psado noh!

okies, basahin nyo n lng! 2tal nmn isa ako s mga unang nagsulat ng **Prince of Tennis / Tennis no** **Ojisama** d2 so pls support me. Medyo magulo 2 kya may onti akong explanations bgo kau magcmula:

1. **_Andrei_** - si **Ryoma Echizen** po yan! as i've said, pra tlga 2 s project ko kya d ko n xa na-edit. sowi po sa abala

2. **_Lujille_** - this is the little cute girl named **Sakuno Ryuzaki**. cute n cute kse ako s name n yan ng dhil s isang koreanovela s gma n pinalbas last year lng.

3. **_Ate Che_** - yan si **Nanako** (kung mli man yung name, bsta yan yung older cousin ni Ryoma n nkatira rin s bhay nila. d ko rin alam kung bkit dun tumira yun eh.)

4. **_Parents of Andrei_** - sno p b? eh d yung wlang kwentang tatay ni Ryoma n c **Nanjiro** at angnanay nyang si **Rinko**.

5. **_kuting_** - (hehe..joke lng po! _alang Karupin s fic n 2_! sna nga magkaron ng special selection pra s mga Karupin lovers!)

o cge, napapagod n ko mag biga p ng further explanations..kau n bhala umintindi ha!

sa uulitin, daghang salamat po! 0.o

* * *

_**Puting Panali**_

by: MiyuFromLotusAcademy

_

* * *

__Ryoma's POV , all the way _

Ako si Andrei. Walong taong gulang pa lang ako. Nag-iisang anak na nanggaling sa isang mayamang pamilya. Dati, madalas akong naliligaw sa loob ng aming bahay at makikita na lang ako ng katulong namin na umiiyak sa isang sulok. Madalas akong malungkot at nag-iisa. Bata pa lang ako ay inaasam ko na ang pagmamahal at pag-aaruga ng aking mga magulang. Dahil nag-iisang anak ako sa pamilya, madalas, iniisip ko na mag-isa na lang ako sa mundo.

Mayroon akong yaya, si Ate Che. Siya ang nag-alaga sa akin simula pa noong sanggol ako. Sa kanya ako inihabilin ng aking mga magulang.

Bakasyon noon. Gaya ng dati, hindi ko kasama ang aking mama at papa para magbakasyon. Nasa rest house ako ng pamilya ko sa Boracay. Nakasuot ako ng simpleng puting t-shirt at asul na shorts. Suot ko rin ang sumbrerong bigay sa akin ni Ate Che. Mataas ang sikat ng araw. Naka-upo lang ako sa puting buhangin habang pinagmamasdan ang agos ng alon sa bughaw na dagat nang dumating si Ate Che. May kasama siyag batang babae na 'di kalayuan sa aking edad.

"Andy," ang tawag niya sa'kin. "May papakilala ako sa'yo."

"Sino siya?" ang tanong ko sa kanya na may halong pagtataka.

"Siya si Lujille. Nakatira siya sa cottage na malapit sa rest house natin."

"Bakit siya nandito?" ang masungit kong pag-iling. Mas gusto ko pang mapag-isa dahil sanay naman ako sa bagay na iyon.

"Ikaw naman. Huwag ka nang masungit! Dinala ko siya dito para magkaroon sa ng makaka-usap. Isa pa, pinagbilin siya sa akin ng kanyang ina na kung maaari ay dito muna ang kanyang anak dahil aalis daw siya at hindi pa alam ang oras ng balik. Ayos lang ba sa iyo iyon?"

"Hindi." And mapait kong sagot. Napasimangot siya.

"Sige na, pumayag ka na," tumingin siya sa kanyang relo at nagpatuloy. "O, pa'no ba yan. Kailangan ko nang pumuntang palengke. Paubos na kase ang pagkain sa imbakan. Alagaan mo siyang mabuti, Andy. Maiwan ko na muna kayo!" Ang sabi ni Ate Che na nagmamadaling umalis.

Napatingin na lang ako kay Lujille, ang batang dala ni Ate Che. Ngumiti siya at umupo sa tabi ko.

"Ang ganda ng umaga hindi ba?" Ang bati niya sa akin. Hindi ako nagsayang ng panahong sagutin siya. Noong napansin niyang hindi ko siya pinansin, nagsalita siyang muli.

"Ako nga pala si Lujille. Nandito kami ng mama ko sa Boracay para magbakasyon. Kayo? Ate mo ba kanina yung babaeng kasama ko?"

Nagsalita na rin ako sa wakas. "Hindi, pero parang gano'n na nga ang tingin ko sa kanya."

"Ka-anu ano mo siya?"

"Yaya."

"Ah, ganun ba? Para na kase kayong magkapatid." Ngumiti ulit siya. "Hindi mo pa sinasagot ang tanong ko kung bakit kayo nandito sa Boracay."

"Hmm. Nandito kami sa rest house namin para magbakasyon. Hindi mo ba nakikita?" ang pabalang kong sagot; Medyo naiirita sa tinig ng kanyang boses.

"Pagpasensyahan mo na. Gusto lang kita makilala." Muling tumahimik ang paligid.

Tumayo ako, "Kung wala ka nang kailangan, maiwan na muna kita." At nagsimulang maglakad papuntan sa rest house. Natuwa ako dahil napansin kong hindi niya ako sinusundan ngunit nawala rin agad ang tuwang iyon nang nagsalita siyang muli.

"Teka lang. Hindi ko pa alam kung ano ang pangalan mo. Maaari ko ba itong malaman?"

"Wala namang mahalagang mangyayari kung malaman mo man ang pangalan ko." Nagpatuloy ako sa aking paglalakad. Unti-unti ko nang nararamdaman na sinusundan niya ako.

"Sige ka. Hindi kita titigilan hanggat hindi mo sinasabi sa akin ang iyong pangalan. Isa pa, madaya ka. Sinabi ko sa'yo ang aking pangalan tapo-" Naputol ang kanyang sinasabi nang bigla akong nagsalita. "Andrei ang pangalan ko. Ngayon pwede mo na ba akong tantanan?"

"Beh!" Dinilaan niya ako, "Anong akala mo sa'kin? Kabute na biglang susulpot at bigla ring mawawala? Mag-isa ka!" at kinuha ang sumbrero ko. Na-inis ako sa kanya.

"Teka! Ibalik mo ang sumbrerong iyan! Regalo iyan sa'kin ni Ate Che!"

"Ano ako? Sira? Eh, ano ngayon kung regalo pa ito sa'yo? Habulin mo muna ako!" tumakbo siya ng napaka-layo at hinabol ko naman siya. Hindi nagtagal, nahuli ko siya.

"Sinabi ko naman sa'yo huwag mo itong kunin!" Inagaw ko ang sumbrero sa kamay niya. Napa-upo siya at nagsimulang umiyak. Niyakap niya ang dalawa niyang binti.

"Ikaw naman kase. Hindi mo ko pinapansin! Ang sungit-sungit mo pa! Nakaka-inis ka!" Ang sigaw niya. Na-kunsensiya ako.

"O, sige na. Tama na. Hindi ko sinasadyang agawin ng marahas ang sumbrero sa'yo. Ayaw ko lang ito madumihan." Ang paliwanag ko. Makaraan ay ngumiti pa rin siya kahit na may bahid pa ng luha ang kanyang mga mata. Nagulat ako.

"Kung ganon, maghabulan muli tayo!" inagaw niyang muli ang aking sumbrero at nagsimulang tumakbo. Hindi na ako na-inis sa kanyang ginawa. Sa halip, napangiti ako at hinabol ko siya.

Sa tingin ko ay magiging masaya ang bakasyon ko dito sa Boracay lalo na't nagkaroon na rin ako ng kaibigan.

Natapos din ang bakasyon. Parang kahapon lang ay naglalaro ako kasama si Ate Che at Lujille sa tabing-dagat. Hindi din nag-tagal, nauna na akong umuwi sa Maynila kesa kay Lujille. Malungkot na malungkot si Lujille.

"Kailangan na naming umalis." Sabi ko kay Lujille.

"Sayang. Hindi pa natin nilubus-lubos ang katuwaan natin dito. Baka hindi na ulit tayo mag-kita." Napa-luha siya. "Alam mo ba, mami-miss kita."

"Ako rin." Ang sagot ko. "Pagka-uwi ko ng Maynila, tatawagan agad kita." Pilit siyang ngumiti. Tinanggal niya ang suot niyang laso at ini-abot sa akin.

"Heto. Sa'yo na lang iyan. Tanda ng ating pagkakaibigan." Tinanggap ko ito. Isa itong puting laso. "Iyan ang pinaka-paborito kong laso. Alagaan mo iyang mabuti. Alam ko na hindi mo iyan magagamit pero balang araw, kapag nakilala mo na ang babaeng mamahalin mo, ibigay mo ito sa kanya at sigurado magugustuhan niya iyan."

"Salamat." Ang wika ko. Hinawakan ko ang kanyang mga kamay. "Lujille, babalik ako. Pinapangako ko iyan sa'yo" At doon namin huling nakita ang isa't isa. Umuwi na ako sa Maynila pero hindi ko rin siya natawagan dahil pagka-uwi ko sa bahay, muli kaming aalis. Balak pala ako dalhin ni Mama at Papa sa Amerika upang doon mag-tapos ng pag-aaral. Wala man lamang akong kaalam-alam. Hindi ko na natawagan si Lujille dahil wala ng oras. Marahil ay naghintay ng buong magdamag si Lujille sa aking tawag.

Labing-limang taon na ang nakalipas. Tapos na ako sa aking pag-aaral. Hindi na ako makapag-hintay na umuwi muli ng Pilipinas.

Ito na ang pagkakataong pinakahihintay ko! Sa wakas, babalik na ako sa Pilipinas.

Pagdating sa Maynila ay muli akong lumipad patungong Boracay. Biro pa sa'kin ni Ate Che nang nalaman niyang hindi siya makakasama sa aking pag-uwi sa Pilipinas, "Pag-uwi mo ng 'Pinas, mag-hanap ka na ng mapapangasawa ha!" at natawa naman ako. Biglang bumalik sa isip ko ang batang babaeng nakilala ko noon. Makikita ko kaya ulit siya? Gano'n pa rin kaya ang itsura niya? Makilala niya kaya agad ako kapag nagkita na muli kami? Naisip kong muli. Imposible. Isa pa, baka umuwi na rin siya sa kanila dahil nagbakasyon lang rin siya kasama ang kanyang ina. Nangangarap lamang ako. Nilabas ko ang puting laso sa aking bag. Gaya ng sinabi ni Lujille noon, alagaan ko itong mabuti para na rin sa babaeng tunay kong mamahalin balang araw.

Nasa Boracay na ako. Hawak ko pa rin ang puting laso sa aking kamay na parang hindi ko ito mabitawan. Masayang-masaya akong naglibot-libot sa buong Boracay nang nadaanan ko ang luma naming rest house. Sira-sira na ito at mukang binahayan na ng anay. Nakita kong bukas ang gate at pumasok naman ako. Dapat ko ito agad ipagpaalam sa mga otoridad upang makandado nila ang gate ng rest house dahil wala pang bumibili sa lupang ito. Napansin ko ring bukas ang pintuan. Pumasok ako at may nakita ako isang tao – isang taong hindi ko inaasahang makita o makilala muli sa sandaling iyon.

"Lu-Lujille?"

"Andrei?"

Dumaan ang malakas na ihip ng hangin at tinangay ang puting lasong nasa aking bukas na kamay papunta sa kanya.

* * *

oh, okies b? medyo sad nga ang dting ng storing itich kya sorry kung ayaw ng iba yung ganun. Sbi nmn ng mga classmates ko, sobrang bitim daw sila. Ah, basta! pls paalam nyo sakin kung ano ang dpt kong malaman! in short, **pls review**! 


End file.
